The Silence of a Genius
by WriterInTheTARDIS
Summary: Sherlock AU: John, Sherlock, Jim, and Molly are in high school. Sherlock is mute, an unspoken genius of sorts. After moving to the school, Molly meets him and becomes quickly intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

"No, Sherlock! I can guarantee you that _this _formula is right! You just need to- Oi!" John half-yelled at the scrawny boy next to him, shrieking when his hand was swatted away. "What in God's name was that for?" John rubbed his hand, then rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother with you, 's not like you're ever gonna say anything back."

Sherlock remained silent (as always), glancing over at John for a mere second before turning back to their chemistry project. John had an extremely frustrated look on his face, reaching over Sherlock's arm and grabbing a beaker filled with God-knows-what and dumping most of it into their experiment.

A light gas began to rise from the mixture, causing John to smirk. "See? I _told _you I knew what I was-" he was cut off by a yell from the girl sitting directly in front of Sherlock.

"Dear God! You didn't mix the vinegar with the bleach, did you?" She seemed panicked.

Sherlock nodded. John's expression formed into one of horror. "W-why?"

"That's _toxic, _youabsolute_ idiot!" _She nearly yelled at him.

Sherlock didn't seem worried at all, simply turning to John and flashing that stupid knowing smirk he gave when he was right, which was _always_.

"Don't give me that! We have a bit of a problem here, if you hadn't noticed!" John exclaimed angrily. By this time, most of the other students had looked back to their table and gone into a complete panic, some even shoving past others to get to the door.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, grabbing some powdery substance off of the table behind them and adding it to the mixture. Almost instantly, the gas that was steadily rising began to die back down.

The girl in front of them looked astonished. "How did you know that would work?" She asked.

Sherlock shrugged. The girl looked at him expectantly. "Oh, no he won't talk." John intervened.

"Why? Is he like, afraid of girls or something?" She giggled.

"No… well, I don't think so. He just doesn't talk. Hasn't since the day I met him, back in primary school."

Her eyes looked curiously upon Sherlock. "_Can _you talk?"

Sherlock shrugged again, it had been years since he had tried, so he honestly had no idea.

"Right, then. I'm Molly Hooper." She extended her hand to John and then to Sherlock.

"John Watson. And this here is Sherlock."

"What parent in their right mind names their kid _Sherlock_?" She laughs.

"I dunno." John replied. "Hey, why haven't I seen you here before?"

"Oh, my parents moved here this Sunday. I've just started school here yesterday." She informed him, smiling slightly.

"Oh, okay. I-" John started, but then their teacher announced that the bell was about to ring and that they needed to collect their things.

"Guess I'll be off then. Nice meeting you two." She smiled and waved at the pair.

"Bye, Molly." John said. Sherlock waved.

####

**A/N: **Hey :) Olivia here. This is basically just a small chapter to get the awkward introductions done. If you didn't catch it, Sherlock is mute in this AU. Also, it's a Sherlolly fanfiction! They're one of my OTP's so I thought it'd be a good idea to write about them for a first story. The title is a work in progress, do you like it?

Later guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _****Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, let me know if it does and I'll try to edit it to make it the best chapter that it can possibly be ****J****. Also, a canteen is a cafeteria-like place over in the UK. -Olivia**

**####**

Molly Hooper walked to her next class, maths, and suddenly found herself unable to focus. She thought of the mute boy she had met, Sherlock, and how he had known how to fix John's mistake during chemistry. How he had kept his composure during the whole ordeal, and how he had managed to give off the aura of superiority without saying a single word.

To say that she was curious would have been the understatement of the century.

She then wondered what he would say, what he would sound like, if he talked. She imagined that his vocabulary was wider than the ocean, and that his voice was sweeter than honey. She desperately craved to hear him now, just a single word would satisfy her. That was when she knew that she needed him to talk.

She became lost in her thoughts, just barely managing to hear the teacher say something about the assignment before the class bell rang. She was prepared, almost immediately grabbing her things and walking quickly out of the classroom.

She neared the door to the canteen, already searching for Sherlock's unmistakable mop of curls. She found both Sherlock and John at one of the tables on the far side of the room. She approached them slowly, tucking a fly away strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, guys." She greets them with a smile.

"Hey, Molly." John says invitingly. Sherlock doesn't even look up at her, much to Molly's dismay.

"So, since I'm pretty new here, I don't exactly have anywhere to sit…" She trailed off, hoping they'd get the hint.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before John realized what she was asking. "Oh! Well, you're free to sit here, if you'd like." Sherlock gave him a strange look, but, of course, said nothing to object.

Molly sat down next to John, so that the two of them were facing Sherlock, who was chewing on his sandwich silently. They made small talk so that it wouldn't seem so strange, eventually getting to the subject of Sherlock.

"So, you said that you've been friends with him since primary school, right?"

"You could call us that, yeah." John laughed, looking at Sherlock like there was some hilarious inside joke that she wasn't in on. Sherlock didn't seem to find it as funny.

"But you also said he's never, like, said anything?"

"Not one word. Well, not properly, anyway. He's texted me and stuff from his mobile. That's how I came to the realization that Sherlock Holmes was, in fact, the most annoying jerk I've ever had the privilege of meeting." Sherlock gave a little half-smile at this, as if he were silently confirming it.

Molly laughed. "Good to know. I'm gonna go grab a water, okay?" She says, standing to walk over to the vending machine.

She's stopped by a hand covering hers, which was rested on the table. She looked to see that it belonged to Sherlock. He handed her a bottle of water, and she was mildly surprised.

"No it's fine, I brought extra…" She cut herself off when a phone was handed to her, the text on it read:

_No need to reject it, I wasn't going to drink it anyway._

"Okay then. Thanks." Molly said as she sat back down, beginning to take sips of her water.

The rest of the lunch period was filled with small talk between her and John along with the occasional nodding of the head from Sherlock. Molly seemed to be accepted by them, which relieved her. At the end of lunch, Sherlock held a message up to Molly asking for her number, which she gladly gave to him. Almost as soon as they had walked away, he sent her a message:

_You're welcome. –S_

**####**

******_A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter, I'm a really bad procrastinator. But here it is! I kinda think that it sucks but I just wanted to put it out, special thanks to Jenny for proof reading, and for helping me to finally sit down and write this stupid thing. _**

**_Until next time,_**

****_Olivia x_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys! Wow okay so I'm just going to start this chapter off by saying THANK YOU SO MUCH! You've all been responding to this story so positively, and I think that you're really cool for doing so. Anyway, I'm also sorry that I'm so bad at updating regularly, I'll try to make a schedule and see how that goes but I also don't want to try and force myself to have inspiration. On with the chapter! –_**_Olivia Xx_

_(P.S: Shout out to my mum for letting me write during class)_

**####**

The classes after lunch were easy, and Molly was pleasantly surprised to find out that she had history with John. Even while she was still in class, she wanted to text Sherlock, to find out the things that he had to say (even if he didn't necessarily _say _them). She had already concluded that the message he sent her was referring to his giving her water at lunch.

Finally, Molly found herself back in homeroom. This meant that the day was, at last, almost over. The day itself hadn't been bad- but that doesn't mean that everything went perfectly. As expected, people kept staring at 'the new kid' at times that she'd wished they wouldn't, and guys looked at her like they were starving in the wild and she was a four-course meal.

Her homeroom teacher was droning on about something that she honestly couldn't care less about, so she tried to tune him out. She instead focused her attention on a boy who seemed to be looking at her, but not in the creepy, hungry way that the other guys had. He just seemed interested. He finally caught on to her staring at him, flashing her a flustered smile and turning around.

The final bell rang, signaling that it was okay to leave. The teacher kept them for about thirty seconds (saying something about how 'the bell doesn't dismiss them, she does') before letting them go. Molly made her way over to the staring boy's desk.

"Hi," Molly said to him. "Did you lose something back there?" She joked, pointing to her desk.

"Um… No?" He said, obviously not understanding.

"No, I didn't mean- never mind. I'm Molly." She said.

"Jim." The boy said, smiling.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." She said, feigning an extremely posh accent and curtsying.

Jim laughed. "We should get going, yeah? Wouldn't want to miss the bus." He picked up his bag and walked out the door with Molly by his side.

"So, Jim," Molly tested out his name. "Why _were _you looking back there, if you haven't lost anything?"

Jim blushed again (which Molly took a mental note of), and said "Uh, you know… there's a clock back there. Yeah, that's right, a clock, and I just needed to check the time."

"That's believable." Molly said, a sarcastic tone very evident in her voice.

"That was the goal." Jim said, smiling again.

Molly was about to speak again when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and saw that she was getting a call from an unknown number. She answered cautiously and asked who it was.

"John." The voice replied.

"Oh, hey. How'd you get my number?" She asked, then turned to Jim and mouthed a '_sorry' _while pointing to her phone. He raised a hand dismissively.

"Sherlock gave it to me." John said.

"And you're calling me because…?" She trailed off at the end.

"We wanna take you somewhere. Where are you?"

"I'm with a friend, Jim."

"Jim who?"

"Good question. Hey, Jim, what's your last name?"

"Moriarty." Jim replied.

"Jim Moriarty." She told John.

"Oh, God. Sherlock, she's with Moriarty." Then, after a moment he directed his words back to her. "I suppose you could bring him along as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just don't make me regret it." John warned.

"You're saying it like I've been on my knees, begging you to let me bring him."

"Well, you basically have, telling me his last name and all." Molly could hear the smile in his voice.

"Whatever. Jim, do you wanna go somewhere?" She asked.

To which Jim replied "Where is somewhere?"

Then Molly asked John, who said that it was a secret. Jim agreed, saying that he had nothing better to do.

"Alright then." John said, and then he proceeded to tell them where to meet him.

**_####_**

They all stood at the park John had directed them to. Jim was just as silent as Sherlock at this time, which seemed a bit weird to Molly. John was doing almost all of the talking, and he seemed to be the only one excited by what he was saying.

"… and then we'll go back to Sherlock's place!" He finished. This was one of the only parts that Molly heard, not because she was distracted, but because she just wasn't particularly interested. She still agreed to whatever he was saying, telling him how much fun they were going to have.

Jim nodded as well, though he knew just as much as Molly. Sherlock actually was listening, so he was fully on board with this idea, even though it wasn't extremely exciting to him. He knew that Molly would have a lot of fun, and, for some reason, he seemed to care.

**_A/N: Hi okay so quite a bit happened in this chapter. We've met Moriarty! He's pretty OOC (out of character) but he's supposed to be. Writing Jim like this was really fun, I hope that you guys like this! I'm actually quite happy with this chapter, and it's pretty long as well. Okay bye now! _**_–__Olivia Xx_


End file.
